


(Un) Safe Sex is (Not So) Great Sex

by brokenpromisesandhope



Series: Homo Hales [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Awkwardness, Blood, Clinics, Doctor - Freeform, F/F, M/M, Needles, Protective Siblings, Sexually Transmitted Diseases, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 07:58:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3684342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokenpromisesandhope/pseuds/brokenpromisesandhope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek goes to the clinic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Un) Safe Sex is (Not So) Great Sex

**Author's Note:**

> So apparently I felt bad making yall wait one flipping day!   
> Seriously, do not trust someone else with your body, Laura is harsh in this and probably downright mean at times but seriously. Listen to her.   
> This was supposed to be an Erica/Laura chapter so I had to throw a bit in there.  
> Xx  
> T  
> (Comments and kudos equal more, faster.)

Laura sinks down on her bed,   
"What?"   
"Don't make me say it again." Derek says quietly.   
"You dumbass. You fucking dumbass. Didn't you listen to my safe sex speech? Do you like wasting money on condoms for them to sit fucking unused?"   
"Don't you think I feel shitty enough?" Derek snaps.   
"I know damn well you didn't call me to be coddled. You can't be that stupid. You clearly need some sense smacked into your thick head."   
"Laura, please,"   
"No Derek, what the fuck? Who did you fuck without a condom? Who did you let fuck you without a condom? Answer me!" 

"It wasn't like that. I just, I sucked him off. I've never, but he did me without one so I thought."   
Laura shakes her head,  
"Fucking idiot."   
"Can you come with me to the clinic?"   
Laura sighs, looking in the mirror at her half done hair.  
"Erica was supposed to come over but sure."   
"We could go another day-"  
"No. Absolutely not Derek Johnathan Hale. We're going to the clinic today."   
"Okay." Derek says quietly.   
"Come pick me up."   
"See you in fifteen." 

Laura hangs up and sighs, dialing Erica's number,   
"Hey!"  
"Hey, what's up?"   
"Well, I can't hang tonight."   
"Oh."   
"Derek's in some trouble, I've gotta deal with him."   
"Alright."   
"You sound mad."  
"It's fine."   
"We'll hang out another time."   
"Fine."  
"What's the problem?"   
"I just don't like getting ditched. Especially with the lame excuse you're taking care of your brother."   
Laura rolls her eyes,   
"Are you kidding me? First of all I have to take Derek to the fucking doctor! Second, doesn't matter if I was fucking someone right now, it's not like we're girlfriends, so you can fuck right off with your uppity attitude." Laura hangs up and slams her phone on her dresser, getting dressed quickly. 

She throws on leggings, one of Derek's old baseball jerseys, pulls her hair into a ponytail and puts on a baseball cap. She heads downstairs, and as she's sliding her shoes on, her mom pokes her head out of the kitchen,  
"Where you going Laur?"   
"Uh, baseball practice, with Derek."   
Talia raises an eyebrow,   
"Um, if that is true, be home by twelve."   
"It's just practice Mom."   
"Alright, have fun." 

As soon as Laura gets out the door, Derek pulls up in the driveway. She pulls open the door and gets in, smacking Derek upside the head.   
"What was that for?"   
"For being stupid. I swear to god. You're gonna be another gay stereotype, you know that right? Do you wanna get aids?! Do you want herpes? How the hell do you just think oh you know what I'm not gonna use a condom today?"   
"He said"  
Laura groans,  
"People lie Derek. I know you're a good boy who would never think of lying to someone to gain something from them, but that's what people do. And you believed him, god, you believed him."   
Derek is quiet and Laura looks over at him, his hands are tense against the wheel and he looks like he's gonna cry. She decides to be quiet the rest of the ride. 

Once Derek checks in at the Planned Parenthood desk and he and Laura take a seat, she starts back in on him.  
"You better start praying."   
"For what?"  
"That you have something curable!"   
Derek nods, looking straight ahead at the colorful bowl of condoms,   
"I know."  
"Please tell me you haven't touched Stiles."   
Derek's head whips to face her,  
"Are you fucking kidding me? Of course I didn't touch him! Do you think I'm that bad of a person? He's a virgin Laura, god! I'd never do that to anyone! What the fuck!"   
Laura holds up her hands innocently,  
"Look, just checking. So I assume you guys broke up because you were bring evasive and not telling him-"   
"Derek Hale?" A voice asks, cutting her off. 

Standing in front of them is a middle aged brunette, holding a clipboard,   
"Aww, this must be your girlfriend. Cute couple, can we interest you in a test as well?"   
Laura's face darkens,  
"He's my brother actually and I'm pretty sure incest is still illegal in California." Laura says flashing a sarcastic smile.   
The nurse's face drops,   
"Sorry I-"   
"Laura!" Derek scolds.   
"What? You know I hate when people assume shit."   
Derek stands up,  
"Just ignore her. I'm ready to go back."  
The nurse is quiet the rest of the time, just leading him back to the room and giving him a gown to change in to,   
"The doctor will be in shortly." 

Derek sits on the paper covered table in the skimpy hospital gown. What is wrong with him? Of course the one time he has unprotected sex, he gets an STD. A small (stupid) part of him thinks he may not even have one, maybe he's just overreacting. Before he can panic too much, there's a knock at the door and a man around fifty years old enters the room,   
"Hello Derek, I'm Dr. Silverstone nice to meet you." He says shaking Derek's hand. "Um, nice to meet you too sir." Derek says as his hands drop to rest in his lap. "So Derek, we're here today for some sexually transmitted disease screening. Any reason we're doing this today?"   
Derek blushes,   
"Um, I think I may have something."   
"Alright, and what are your symptoms?"

"Er, it hurts when I pee and um, when I ya know, get hard and try to, er take care of it."   
"Any unusual swelling?"   
"I don't think so."   
"Any discharge?"   
Derek wrinkles his nose,   
"No. Definitely not."   
Dr. Silverstone nods,   
"Alright Derek. I'm going to take a look at your genitals and then we're going to run a blood test and that should tell us what's going on."   
Derek nods, and leans back on the table as Dr. Silverstone washes his hands and puts gloves on. Derek stares at the ceiling as Dr. Silverstone sits on the little stool and lifts his gown. He holds Derek's penis in his gloved hand and examines it.   
"Since you're uncircumcised I'm going to take a cotton swab and run it under the foreskin and give it to the lab."   
Derek grunts his acknowledgment and the Doctor returns with a q-tip. The swab is quick, and then he seals it in a bag and feels Derek's testicles.   
"Derek, I'm going to bring this to the lab and have my tested, you can go ahead and get dressed and Shelia will be back in to take your blood."   
"Thank you." Derek says, sitting up. 

Once the doctor leaves, Derek dresses quickly, and a few minutes later there's a knock on the door. The same nurse from earlier, Sheila apparently, comes in with a plastic box.   
"Alright dear, I'm just going to have you put your arm out and we'll take some blood."   
She washes her hands, puts on gloves and ties a tie around Derek's arm to make his veins easier to access.   
"This will just pinch for a second."   
Derek winces slightly as the needle pinches, and looks away as his blood begins to fill up the tube. A few moments later, she bandages his arm,   
"We're going to run this to the lab, and soon we should have your test results."   
"Thank you." Derek says quietly. 

Ten minutes later, the doctor walks in, carrying a bunch of papers.   
"So Derek, we got your test results."   
Derek tenses,  
"What does it say?"   
"You tested positive for gonorrhea."   
Derek puts his head in his hands,   
"Shit."   
"Obviously this isn't a good thing. But the good news is this is treatable with antibiotics. I'm going to put you on a round and if you take the medication and refrain from sexual contact, this should clear up in a few weeks."   
"Okay good. Thank god."   
"Have you had any sexual contact with anyone since you started experiencing symptoms?"   
"No, not at all."   
"That's good Derek. Now I hate to give you a lecture but, not all diseases are as easily treated as this. It's really great that you noticed your symptoms and were brave enough to come in, a lot of people just ignore things. So, the best way to avoid this happening in the future, once you have a clean bill of health, get regularly tested with your sexual partner and use protection. Always. I don't want to have this talk with you again Derek."   
Derek nods,   
"Yes sir."   
"Good. Now we have a pharmacy here if you'd like to pick up your prescription."   
"Yes, please."   
"Derek, I'd like to see you in four weeks for a check up, please make an appointment with Jenny at the front desk."   
"Okay, thanks again."   
"Here's the instructions for your medicine, follow it to the last dot." 

Laura stands up when Derek comes out, "Hey bro, what's the verdict?"   
"I have gonorrhea." He mumbles. "I have to pick up my prescription and make another appointment."   
Laura nods, and follows him to the front desk. While he grabs his things, she ruffles through the condom basket. She finds glow in the dark, mint, strawberry. She grabs a handful of all three, including regular because Derek's boring like that, and shoves the handful at

Derek.   
"Do not make me come here again Derek Johnathan Hale."   
He blushes but pockets the condoms as best he can and grabs his prescription off the counter.   
"Okay sis."   
Derek says as they leave the clinic, heading to his car.   
He throws his stuff in the back, and Laura slides in the passenger seat,   
"Hey Der?" 

"Yeah?" Derek asks, starting the car.  
"You know I'm not trying to be mean to you right? I just, I've made dumb mistakes and I don't want you to repeat my mistakes. You're a good kid, and, I got off track early all right? I'm not getting back on. You're still on track and I want you to stay that way. Don't do stupid ass shit alright? I know I'm not good with words and I come off as a bitch, but that's only cause I give a shit. If I didn't, I wouldn't waste my breath."   
"I know Laura. I know."   
"Good, cause I love you, asshole."   
"Love you too."   
Laura pats his thigh,   
"Okay, let's go do something unstressful, like eat ice cream."  
"Sounds good to me; you're paying."   
"Excuse me? I scored you some sick mint flavored condoms and I have to pay?"   
Derek laughs,   
"You're awful."   
Laura laughs,   
"Hey they're useful!"  
"You're getting dental dams for your birthday."   
Laura waggles her eyebrows,   
"We know those will get used."   
"You're gross."   
"Hey I know you've noticed we both have long tongues."   
Derek smacks her arm,  
"Laura!" He yells, turning into the parking lot of Dairy Queen.   
"I only tell the truth Derek."   
"You're going to hell."  
"And the only sin I've not committed is lying."   
Derek rolls his eyes and holds open the door for her. This was his crazy life.


End file.
